Noose
by Crystallyn
Summary: Carlisle is assaulted by memories thought long forgotten. Short one-shot. slash.


**Noose**

----

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Twilight © Stephanie Meyer

----

Carlisle clutched the body close to him, afraid to let go.

"Carlisle, you can't keep hiding me like this." His lover protested.

"Hadrian, this is for your own good. If my father gets a hold of you…" Carlisle shuddered at the thought. Hadrian snuggled closer, taking Carlisle's arms and wrapping them around himself. He knew all too well what Carlisle's father did to witches, and so it wasn't that hard to guess what his father would do to a real witch, or wizard as the case turns out to be. It really did not help Hadrian's case that he was being 'bedded' by Carlisle. There would probably be a case brought up about how he had bewitched the priest's son into sleeping with him.

"I won't let him get you." Carlisle growled protectively.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Harry gave him a sad smile in response.

---

Carlisle had went missing for three days, casting suspicion on Hadrian who was the last one seen with the priest's son. Hadrian's heart felt weighed down with concern over his missing lover; thoughts of Carlisle ran through Hadrian's mind as Minister Cullen took him to the town square.

---

When the bloodlust receded, the first thing on Carlisle's mind was Hadrian: his beautiful, petit lover. With a feeling of dread, he sat up, sparing a single thought to his new state, before running to the town square.

Carlisle had managed to hide in the crowd, the stolen cloak wrapped tightly around him, obscuring him from the other citizens.

There was Hadrian, standing among a line of widowed women, a noose dangling mockingly in front of their faces. Those brilliant emerald green eyes sought his out, the jeweled orbs widening in shock, which changed to relief and finally softened to a glance conveying all his love as resignment painted his features.

Carlisle's ruby red eyes widened in realization, desperation and fear as he watched his lover calmly allow the rope to be slipped around his neck. He watched, in agony, as the trap doors were activated, snuffing the life from those gorgeous eyes as the noose snapped the necks of the accused.

---

The scene replayed in his head for the first time in some years. He did not know what triggered that particular memory but he forced himself to forget, if only so that he would be in a brighter mood when Edward brings his mate over to the house.

Carlisle could not contain the happy and relieved smile at the thought that Edward, his first childe, had finally found mate. Carlisle himself had found a mate in Esme, so why couldn't Edward find his own?

Carlisle raced downstairs as he heard the car pulling up the driveway. He was the one to open the door for the happy couple. As Carlisle opened the door, he was assaulted by a memory that, unlike others, had not faded from time.

"_You're the priest's son, Carlisle, aren't you? What are you doing here?" A young Carlisle looked up into a pair of enchanting emerald eyes. It was love at first sight. _

"_Yes, that's me, Carlisle Cullen. Umm… I was just curious. You have the best flowers in this part of England. I mean, that's what others have said about them." Carlisle felt his cheeks warm with a blush. _

"_Thank you. I am Hadrian Potter, the caretaker of those 'famous' flowers. Why don't you come inside, I've just picked some call lilies…"_

"Carlisle, I'd like you to meet my mate." Edward had seen the memory but did not bring it up. Carlisle's breath caught as he met a pair of dazzling emerald green eyes.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Harry Potter. It is nice to meet you. Oh! I almost forgot. I've brought these for you; I've heard how you love calla lilies…"

Carlisle tuned the rest out as he was assaulted by a series of images: a flash of green, calla lilies, flushed skin, gasps of pleasure, a sad smile, and a noose.

Carlisle gazed sadly at the interlocked hands. This Harry was not his Hadrian, no, he was Edwards and he cared too much for his childe to take his mate away.

Then, why didn't his heart agree?


End file.
